Running To Love
by MizEvilBlossoms
Summary: Oneshot! Another cute oneshot of our most beloved SS couple! Hope you like it! xxx


**Heya again! Another one-shot! xxx**

**

* * *

****Running To Love….**

**"..." Speaking**

**'...' Thoughts**

Nighttime. The cold night air threw winds that could blast trees into the sky! What had made the weather turn so cold? Was it just the 'weather' or something else…?

Inside a cosy restaurant, a couple sat finishing their meal. They had purple and blue midnight coloured hair, and dark eyes to match beautifully. This loving couple was enjoying a little dinner together before the early hours of work tomorrow….

Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa sat at the corner of the restaurant, hiding from all others. Yet something was wrong… something annoyed the beautiful lady to the bone….

Tomoyo sighed tiredly closing her eyes irradiated as Eriol sipped his coke. Eriol, being a lady's man knew instantly what his soon wife to be angel was frustrated about.

"I know what's on your mind, my Violet… do you want me to do anything?" He asked calmly, knowing his love didn't want to be troubled more. She was actually close to tears, that Eriol slipped his hands over hers and massaged them affectionately.

"Oh, Eriol! I can't believe this is happening! It's been TOO long! She is just so innocent and naive that I can't spell it out any clearer!" She sobbed slowly. Eriol gave her a soft, caring look.

"So is Syaoran…." He smiled reassuringly to his beauty. She faced him sadly... when an evil glint passed over his dark azure eyes, and Tomoyo's dark amethyst orbs caught it. She smiled mischievously at her charming husband to be.

"What do you have in mind, my Blueberry…? Can I help?" She matched her love's expression and look.

"Yes, you have the biggest role, my dearest love…." He smiled as Tomoyo's face turn into the brightest, he had seen that evening….

----------------------------------------**Syaoran's Apartment**-------------------------------------

The lights in Syaoran's apartment were being turned off, as he called it a night. He was so exhausted! Training was harder since he came here! But he didn't feel sorry for the idiots who he kicked the ass of this evening. He was actually very amused by it!

Walking slowly into his masculine green bedroom, Syaoran threw himself onto his king sized bed. Sighing deeply he rolled onto his back, and began to unbutton his red shirt.

The muscular chest revealed itself to its fullest glory as moonlight slashed across his naked upper form. The six packs, and rock hard chest was a mouth watering sight! The black jeans he wore made his ass a beautiful view to stare at. He was a 'sex god', and he didn't even know it!

Shifting a yawn down, and rubbing his eyes tiredly like a baby, he closed them. He didn't care. Sleep was consuming him and he was welcoming it. Syaoran's breathing eased and peacefully he let himself been taken away. His thoughts focused on one person… the person he loved forever with all his heart….

Darkness consumed the handsome man, when… 'RING! RING!' Instantly Syaoran jumped out of his skin! His expensive mobile continued to ring in his back pocket. Sleep, floated away….

"Oh, Lord…." He said pleadingly as he saw his ancestor's caller ID flashing on the little screen. "This better be worth it, Hiiragizawa!" He spat angrily down the line.

"Sakura is getting married!" But Tomoyo shouted down the line. Silence. "Hello? Syaoran? Are you there? Hey, Syaoran!"

But Syaoran wasn't there. By the time Tomoyo even said his name, Syaoran was out of his front door!

Only one thought played in Syaoran's mind as he raced to the woman he loved…. 'I must tell her!'

-------------------------------------------**Sakura's House**-------------------------------------------

The day was so boring! Sakura Kinomoto sat up late that night, because she wasn't tired at all. Kero was upstairs playing video games, and eating pudding as usual.

A romantic movie was playing as Sakura grabbed some popcorn and ate it slowly. The sweet honey stuck to her rosy luscious full lips, as her mouth became so sweet.

The moonlight gave a dreamy feel to the room. Her creamy long legs shone with perfection as she curled into the sofa. Her see through light pink nightdress hung midnight way at her thighs, it was pretty short. She was simply a beautiful angelic woman now….

Sakura sighed deeply as the handsome hero was trying to save his 'damsel in distress' from the evil, ugly villain. The young maiden was crying her heart out for her 'Prince Charming' as he got wounded, and was about to say some romantic lines.

Just as they were about to passionately kiss…. 'RING! RING!' Instantly she groaned, and pressed pause in the film. She got up for her comfy sofa and grabbed the telephone.

She lets out a big sigh as she read the caller ID. "Sakura!" It was none other then… Tomoyo.

"What is it, Tomoyo? The film was just getting good!" She voiced irritably at her best friend.

"Forget that! Syaoran is leaving! Forever!" No more said. Sakura slammed to the phone down, and bolted herself outside her front door.

The plan had worked perfectly...

Only one thought played in Sakura's mind as she raced to the man she loved…. 'I must tell him!'

------------------------------------------**Near Penguin Park**---------------------------------------

The rain was falling heavily now but among all the people out tonight, two didn't care. They ran like the wind trying desperately to stop the other making the biggest mistake of their lives!

Syaoran ran into Penguin Park, as it was a short cut to Sakura's house. He didn't want to lose her without even trying to tell her first. So he kept running...

His see through blackish shirt was soaked, which showed off his upper body perfectly. His irresistible amber eyes, chocolate sexy brown hair and built body all made this man heavenly, the heavy rain only added to the stunning effect.

His eyes focused on where he ran, his mind on one person… Syaoran Li would reach the person he was looking and longed for….

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The cold wind slapped her harshly but she didn't care. The rain had soaked her to the bone, which made her see through light pink nightdress cling to every curve and feminine shape of her gorgeous body. Lord, she looked exotic!

The weather became worse as the minutes of running went on. Soon the wind was making them shivers to the core. They both put on a determined look though, not caring one bit if they get sick. What was in their hearts was absolutely much more important, and they would see it through to the end...

Running To Love... that's what played in their minds. It was all they wanted, all they needed, and all that they cared for...

The familiar huge cherry blossom tree was near as both ran in the same path. Syaoran's heart was beating so badly that he thought his heart might jump out of his throat!

In the distance, he could see someone running, 'Probably from the rain...' he thought. But as this someone drew nearer he saw, that it was a woman in a very revealing dress. Soon he saw the clothes cling to her body like a second layer of skin! It was as if she was naked!

Syaoran stop right in front of the tree. He couldn't describe the feeling he had, but his heart told him to stop there. He couldn't ignore this feeling. It hurt, badly...

Sakura was running as she felt the weather take a turn for the worse. She saw the huge familiar cherry blossom, but hot tears suddenly burst from her forest green eyes, blinding her view.

These tears where for all the times she had a chance to tell Syaoran she loved him, but didn't. Tears that said he is leaving forever, without even knowing. Tears of memories they had together. Tears for him...

She knew she probably looked like a slut, but she kept running. Nothing would get in her way... nothing... The only thing she's doing is running, until she finds him.

Coming near the cherry blossom tree, she broke into a much faster speed, when suddenly she felt someone clamped a firm hand onto her arm and pulled her to them!

Too shock for words, Sakura looked at her captor... Realisation hit hard as instantly she embraced him her arms, and collided her lips to his. 'Oh, God...' Her thoughts blinded by her throbbing heart...

Syaoran saw that indeed his heart told him the truth. For there she was... the woman he loved since forever. As soon as she came near enough, he firmly gripped her arm and pulled her to him... everything changed... Syaoran embraced her to his body and smashed his lips to hers.

There. There it was. The moment of their whole lives they have been waiting for... There they stood, firmly embracing and passionately kissing the one they loved since forever.

Syaoran worked his firm lips over hers. She tasted so sweet, exactly like honey. Her lips were cold, but beautiful... so soft... so sweet... He felt his heart swell up with love. Finally he had the one he was waiting for in his strong arms, finally...

Sakura felt his lips... they were so hard and firm, yet so soft. The heat raised in her cheeks as her tears flowed down hotly. She felt the world was at peace right now. Even the weather didn't matter now.

Slowly their lips drew away, but Syaoran cupped her face gently, and pushed his lips to hers more. He wanted to stay in that position forever. Sakura was in a daze, his kisses made her so weak, that she started to slip down.

Syaoran instantly held her tightly, and moved under the cherry blossom tree. He looked in her eyes loving and opened his mouth to say...

"I love you!" Both of their voices rang out to each other. And both of their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets!

They stared at each other, completely mesmerized... love pumping fiercely in their hearts, as they never let go of each other and their eyes.

Amber met forest green, as they closed in for another sweet kiss. This time it felt like true heaven...

Slowly, Syaoran pulled away and rubbed his nose against her nose affectionately.

"I love you, my Cherry Blossom..." He whispered, his expression and eyes filled with passion and love.

"I love you, my Little Wolf..." Sakura whispered back, and held him to her, never wanting to let go...

Finally, they had each other... And all they were doing all along was...

Running To Love...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm so gonna write more! R+R please! Love, MzEvilBlossoms xxx**


End file.
